


The Time Between Two

by thehazelsister



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Love, Romance, Secrets, reign - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehazelsister/pseuds/thehazelsister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of romance and empathy between Mary and Sebastian, both lost and alone in their lives, they end up finding themselves with each other. Ultimately leading up to their 'Morning After', sharing a special bond that will be with them forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Between Two

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off a prompt i was sent anonymously, i decided i didn't want to do a one off 'Morning After' fic, for the context i set the story in i decided to add more back stories before i get to 'that' part.. hehe. Hope you like it regardless!

* * *

 

Sebastian awoke, eyes flickering open, still heavy with sleep.

He could see the grey coloured sky out the window, noticing the curtains that had not been drawn the night before. He could already feel the coolness in the air and snuggled deeper into the warm bed sheets. Smelling her floral scent, he tossed onto his other side and found himself staring at Mary. She was sound asleep, a faint smile still resting on her lips with her tousled hair spread messily across her pillow. Even when she slept she looked beautiful, she looked happy.

 

He carefully sat up so not to wake her, remembering the events that had brought them to this …  

 

* * *

 

It was late at night, and Mary had just come back from another dinner that involved many British politicians, most whom who had already made up their mind to disagree with everything she spoke about, and dislike her.  

The night had not gone the way she had planned. She was originally hopeful in that the British may listen to her; understand her alliance and her position. And that she would be able to talk with them, help build a bridge between the two countries. Thus the outcome had been severely the opposite, and she had ended the night emotionally exhausted and helpless.

_How I meant to be rule a country if I can’t even get them to respect me?_

The night air was cold, and even with the fireplace flickering, Mary still felt a chill inside of her. Inwardly, she was afraid, and shaken up by the event. It had delivered a much deeper meaner to her, more than just a few middle-aged men ignoring her. She had felt a failure to her country, like she had lost authority. She was Queen, though she was treated disrespectfully, her words rebuffed. And there was little she could do in France until she was wed. It was all too much for Mary, these thoughts had drained her.

 

Pulling on a thick woollen shawl, she walked over to the warmth was and sat on the thick animal rug in front of her fireplace, staring into the flames not caring about the stinging sensation that was now building in her eyes. She cried freely, feeling more alone than she ever had, the weight of her country resting heavily on her shoulders.

 

* * *

 

Sebastian trudged down the secret tunnels, only a candle to see what was around him.

“I should’ve just walked through the castle’s corridors… ah, but I am not Francis, so that would of course of been wildly inappropriate.” He thought darkly, resenting his brother deeply.

Sebastian had not been present at the dinner, but he had seen Mary briefly before it had ended, he'd  been watching the scene unfold from a distance in the library across the hallway, and had recognized the disappointment in her eye’s, the forced amiability she had put on for the British. He had felt a twinge in his heart, almost as if he was experiencing her pain.

As to be expected, Francis was oblivious to it all. He hadn’t noticed Mary or the state she was in; he was too busy negotiating and discussing politics with the British and King Henry. The politicians, though they weren’t in a huge favour of France, seemed much more willing to talk to them, a respect and courtesy they hadn’t shown for Mary.

Sebastian was angered by this; they had underestimated her, his future Queen. After retiring back to his room, he couldn’t stop thinking about the frustration he felt for the French Court. He had never liked it here, he always felt the judgments of the French Court were often harsh, at times false. The atmosphere was built on power and intimidation, though surely the way they were treating Mary was unacceptable. They had recognised her weakness, that her power was limited in France, and had taken advantage. With this all in mind, he decided to visit her, ignoring the voices telling him not to, that it wasn’t his place, none of his business.

Whilst changing into warmer clothes, Sebastian continued to not focus on the consequences that could come of this visit, or if he was being too presumptuous, too forward.

“I’m simply being a friend, Mary is undoubtedly upset, and I don’t believe Francis would be there comforting her,” rolling his eyes at the thought, his brother really was an idiot.

 

 

* * *

 

Putting his ear to the stone wall, Sebastian listened closely to see if he could hear anything. These tunnels were difficult to navigate during the day, but at night, you had to rely fairly heavily on your senses to find where you were. Continuing to walk slowly down the darkened passage, he found himself at a dead end.

“Ah, perfect” grumbling to himself, he leaned on the wall behind him in annoyance; it suddenly gave way with the impact of his weight.

Sebastian awkwardly turned his body just in time and stumbled into the chamber in shock. He froze when he spotted Mary on the floor, who looked at this point to be on the verge of hysteria, her shoulders were shaking and he could hear her taking deep breaths, as if to calm herself.

“Mary…” he started, softly padding over to the fireplace where she sat.  

Mary looked up from the flames; her eyes still filled with tears as she focused on the man in front of her.

“Oh, Bash!” She didn’t know what had overcome her, but she was relieved to see him, more than relieved. She had felt so alone, completely disregarded by everyone. And if she was honest, she had been very hurt that Francis hadn’t made an effort to come see her, to be with her. He hadn’t made much of an effort at all, this whole time. Sebastian on the other hand, had come to see her. He had come all this way…

Standing up quickly, she hurried over to Sebastian and flung her arms around him, squeezing him close to her, and feeling him wrap his arms around her tightly.

“Shh, you’re safe Mary, it will all be fine…” he murmured, gently rubbing her back in small circles to calm her. Sebastian could feel the sadness she was radiating, her sorrow. He couldn’t help wishing he could make her feel better, to smile and laugh.

For a few minutes they just stood there, holding one another. She had finally stopped sniffling, her eyes now dry. She’d let out a weeks’ worth of bottled emotion, she was grateful for Sebastian’s presence.  She felt protected, as if he had been piecing her back together.

Sebastian slowly let her out of his embrace, still gently holding her hands and eyes searching her face, wearing a look of concern. “I’m not going to ask what had been the matter, but I think I can assume… do you need anything... at all?”

Mary gave him a soft smile, and squeezed his hands, hoping the gesture would say what she couldn’t. “No, I don’t. There’s really not much you, or I can do for the time being. It was more of a matter of being overwhelmed.” It of course, had been more than that, and she suspected Sebastian knew that, but she didn’t feel like explaining all the details. Drowsiness was now encasing her, and she felt a wave of exhaustion run through her.

Nodding in reply, and seeing Mary’s tired condition, he led her over to her bed, pulling down the covers so she could get in.

Still holding his hand, she climbed in under the sheets, and looked up at Sebastian. “Bash…. Thank you. For caring and for coming to see me….” her heart fluttered slightly as he bent down to kiss her forehead.

“I will always care Mary” he murmured, letting go of her hand, and seeing her eyes shutter close, falling into a deep sleep.  

Walking back towards the secret doorway, he pushed the wall, entering the darkness once again.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapters i promise to be slightly more juicy ;) 
> 
> Writing incredibly raunchy scenes is something i need to practice, hah, so for now its all about the emotional whirlwind of love -  
> I'm much better at the whole ~drawing out the drama~ writing style. (You've probably noticed by the excessive adjectives i use, i'm sorry about that but i get a real kick out of describing things.) 
> 
>  
> 
> If you have a Reign idea/prompt you'd like to read, please feel free to message me on Tumblr about it. I'd love to write a lil'l Reign story specially for you if i can. :)  
> http://thehazelsister.tumblr.com/
> 
> Love,  
> The Hazel Sister


End file.
